Modern computing systems typically include a display or monitor to display text and/or images processed by or stored in the computing system. The display may be able to display color visual elements such as colored images, photographs, video broadcasts, windows, graphic user interface elements, or the like. Many modern displays are capable of rendering high-resolution graphics and images. Unfortunately, the colors displayed on the display may change during the operation of the computing system. For example, the colors displayed on the display may change over time as one or more components of the display change (e.g. age) and, as a result, the text and/or images may not be rendered as expected. For example, the display may display visual elements having incorrect colors (e.g., pink instead of red for example) diminishing the usefulness and user experience for the computing system. Consequently, a need exists for improved display calibration techniques.